Sailors Unidas!
by FireKai
Summary: Fic de Humor Toda a gente sabe que as cinco Inner Senshi são muito unidas, até quando estão na escola. Nesta fic, elas vão causar alguma confusão na escola e haverá momentos muito divertidos. Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Sailor Moon não me pertencem.**

**P.S: **Ignorem o facto da Rei não andar na mesma escola das outras. Isso não é importante para a fic. Boa leitura!

**Sailors Unidas!**

A Usagi, a Ami, a Rei, a Mako e a Minako estavam todas na sala de aula. Enquanto a professora dava a matéria, a Ami tirava notas. As outras estavam fartas de estar ali.

**Professora:** Perceberam o que eu expliquei?

**Poucos alunos:** Sim.

**Professora:** Bom, parece que afinal nem todos perceberam o que eu expliquei. Bom, o género masculino ou feminino das palavras não é muito difícil. Usagi, a palavra bengala é do género feminino ou do género masculino?

**Usagi:** Bem... é do género feminino.

**Professora:** Muito bem. E a palavra guarda-chuva?

**Usagi:** Também é do género feminino.

**Professora:** A palavra guarda-chuva é do género feminino? Porque dizes isso?

**Usagi:** Ora, porque o guarda-chuva não passa de uma bengala com saias!

A maioria dos alunos riu-se e a professora ficou furiosa.

**Professora:** Muito engraçado, menina Usagi Tsukino. Bom, vamos passar para a aula de química.

A professora foi buscar uns materiais e preparou tudo.

**Ami:** Adoro a aula de química.

**Minako:** Eu não percebo nada de química.

**Professora:** Meninos e meninas, prestem atenção, por favor. Vou colocar o meu anel de ouro nesta solução, acham que irá dissolver-se?

**Todos os alunos:** Não.

**Professora:** Ah, muito bem. E porque é que ele não se vai dissolver?

**Mako:** Porque se o anel se dissolvesse de certeza que não o punha lá dentro.

Todos os alunos começaram a rir, deixando a professora ainda mais furiosa.

**Professora:** Parece que hoje estão todos muito engraçadinhos. Por causa disso, vão fazer uma redacção sobre o tema "Religião, Monarquia e Sexo".

**Rei:** Oh não, detesto redacções.

**Usagi:** Eu também.

**Professora:** Vá, comecem a trabalhar!

Todos começaram a escrever. A Ami escrevia muito depressa e muito mais que os outros. A Minako quase não escrevia nada. A Usagi não escrevia nada mesmo, porque estava a pensar.

Passou um minuto e a Usagi terminou a sua redacção.

**Professora:** Já terminou a sua redacção Usagi? Muito bem, até me admira que tenha sido a primeira. Vá, leia lá a sua redacção.

A Usagi levantou-se da sua carteira.

**Usagi:** Como o tema era "Religião, Monarquia e Sexo", eu escrevi isto: Oh, meu Deus, disse a princesa, que bom!

Todos os alunos desataram a rir.

**Professora:** Usagi, vá já de castigo para o corredor!

**Usagi:** Oh...

Quando a Usagi voltou a entrar na sala, já os outros tinham terminado de ler as suas redacções.

**Professora:** Veja lá se se comporta agora, ouviu menina Usagi?

**Usagi:** Sim professora.

**Professora:** Bom, vamos continuar com a aula. Vamos fazer um exercício. Menina Rei, eu vou, tu vais, ele vai à praia. Que tempo é?

**Rei:** Ah, essa é fácil! É Verão, senhora professora.

Todos se riram.

**Rei (confusa):** Então, eu não respondi certo?

**Professora:** Não, minha menina. Você é burra! Com a sua idade já eu lia correctamente, sabia tudo sobre gramática, matemática, geografia e história.

**Rei:** Ah, mas você deve ter tido uma professora melhor que a minha...

**Professora (furiosa):** Ai é? Vá já para o corredor!

E a Rei foi de castigo para o corredor.

**Professora:** Bem, vocês dão cabo da minha paciência. Mako, por que é que os cirurgiões usam máscaras durante as operações?

**Mako:** Hum... bem... acho que é porque, se a operação correr mal, podem manter o anonimato.

**Professora:** Não, essa não é a resposta correcta, menina Makoto Kino.

A Ami levantou o braço e respondeu correctamente.

**Professora:** Haja alguém que tome atenção às aulas. Bom, Minako, onde vivem os esquimós?

**Minako:** Não sei. A minha mãe nunca me deixa visitar ninguém da vizinhança...

**Professora:** Que engraçadinha. Minako, já para o corredor! Está de castigo!

**Minako:** Oh...

E a Minako foi fazer companhia à Rei no corredor.

**Professora:** Nesta frase onde está o sujeito: O homem morreu.

**Mako:** Eu acho que sei!

**Professora:** Diga lá menina Mako.

**Mako:** Bom, o sujeito deve estar no cemitério.

**Professora:** ¬¬ Menina Mako, já para o corredor!

E a Mako foi para o corredor também.

**Professora:** Ami, aponta aqui no mapa, onde fica o Brasil.

A Ami levantou-se, caminhou até ao mapa e apontou para o lugar correcto.

**Professora:** Muito bem Ami. Usagi, quem é que descobriu o Brasil?

**Usagi:** Ora, foi a Ami!

**Professora:** Acho que ainda não passou o tempo suficiente lá fora, não foi menina Usagi? Já para o corredor!

E a Usagi foi fazer companhia às outras, no corredor.

A professor perguntou aos alunos qual a coisa mais velha do mundo.

Como ninguém soube responder, ela explicou que era o tempo.

Nisto, levanta-se a Ami, e diz:

**Ami:** Senhora professora, eu sou mais velha que o tempo.

**Professora:** O quê? Isso não pode ser!

**Ami:** Pode sim, senhora professora. A minha mãe disse-me que eu nasci antes do tempo!

**Professora:** Nunca pensei que você dissesse uma coisa tão estúpida como essa, menina Ami. Já para o corredor!

E a Ami foi para o corredor, juntando-se à Usagi, à Minako, à Rei e à Mako. As sailors ficavam sempre unidas, mesmo que fosse no corredor. **:P**

**E fim! Bem, isto foi apenas uma pequena fic de humor. O que acharam da fic? Mandem reviews por favor! **


End file.
